


Baby

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crack, DBSJ, Drabble, Family!DongBangJunior, Gen, Multi, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is waken in the middle of the night and dragged into a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

"Changmin." The young boy was startled awake to see Yunho and Kangin enter his room. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Changmin asked as he was forcibly removed from his room, barely having time to grab his coat as they proceeded into the Spring weather. "Hyung-deul! Wait! Time for what?!"

"It." They didn't elaborate as they dragged him toward a dark car.

Changmin practically skid on his heels when he saw the two boys in the front seat. "No way, uh-uh." He protested, backing away from the car only to get manhandled into it by both Yunho and Kangin. "No! Out! Let me out!"

"Do you have a problem with me driving?" Eeteuk took offense, starting up the engine and revving it experimentally. 

"Yes, I do. Especially with JaeJoong-umma in the car as well."

"Hey!" Jaejoong protested. "What's wrong with me being in the car?"

"Well, for starters, you've been in every accident that's involved me or our members. Second, Eeteuk-hyung is driving. I don't care if it's better than before, it's still Eeteuk-hyung. With you in here it's like asking to get killed or something." Changmin rattled off, trying unsuccessfully to battle his two other hyungs who were buckling him in like a petulant child. Which he was being, but that was totally besides the point. 

He swore he heard Yunho whisper 'if I have to die, you have to die with me' and Kangin's grunt of agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Changmin." Eeteuk put the car in gear. "Everything will be fine." The words were punctuated by the squealing of tires and the jerk of the car as it sped forward into the busy streets of Seoul, leaving behind both Changmin's stomach and his will to live because neither was going to do him any good anyway.

They arrived at the building ten minutes and seven almost accidents later, two of them easily sliding out of the car and three others tumbling.

"What room?" Eeteuk asked.

"Room 509." Kangin somehow answered despite feeling his lunch starting to come up his throat.

"Hurry, hyung! You're not going to make it!" JaeJoong pulled Kangin after Eeteuk's retreating form, the eldest of them not wanting to miss the momentous occasion for the world. Yunho dragged Changmin after them, the youngest still confused as to why they were in a rush.

"Yunho-appa, what's going on?" Changmin asked again as they rushed through the halls after checking in with reception. 

"A new baby." Yunho grinned at Changmin. 

"Baby?!" Changmin blinked, eyes wide. "Who's baby?"

Yunho just smiled as they finally made it to Room 509, Kibum raising an eyebrow at his Umma and Appa as they rushed past him into the room. Changmin let his own parents follow behind, opting to stop and talk with Kibum when he heard the high pitched squealing and cooing. "So...baby?"

Kibum snorted. "They got to you too, huh?" Changmin nodded. Kibum motioned inside. "You might want to take a look before Eeteuk-umma kills it with his doting."

"It?" Changmin questioned. Kibum grinned. 

"New addition to the family. I'm an uncle."

Changmin still didn't understand, but followed Kibum's instructions and peaked inside. 

The parents were all gathered around in a circle and Changmin had to push his way in through the crowds of boys in order to see. 

"Ah, Changmin!" JaeJoong spotted his youngest and pulled the other into the observation circle where the parents of both groups and Shiwon and Hankyung were standing. "Meet your new cousin."

The boy blinked at Changmin and smiled in a way that seemed a bit too familiar. "Hi. I'm Zhoumi." The other boy greeted him with hesitant vowels and a perfect bow. Changmin nodded his head back, still confused.

"Zhoumi is the ShiHan love child." Eeteuk took the time to explain with a gentle coo in Zhoumi's direction. "I'm a grandmother!"

"You got me up for this?" He looked up at his Appa, who shrugged with a helpless smile. Changmin blinked and then slumped painfully into a near-by chair.

"Our families suck."

"Glad I'm finally not alone." Kibum patted the other on the back.


End file.
